1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable kit for use in an apparatus for processing individual rolls of 35 mm instant type transparency film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improvement in a disposable kit of the type constructed to be placed within a film processor where its contents will be used in the processing of individual rolls of 35 mm instant type transparency film such as is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,249 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to Czumak et al. The patent discloses a kit enclosing a roll of sheet material and a container of processing liquid which is applied to one surface of the sheet material as it is withdrawn from the kit for lamination with a film to be processed. A problem with the apparatus disclosed in the patent is that when the sheet material is subsequently retracted into the kit after the film has been processed, there was too high a tension on the sheet material as it moved in engagement with guide surfaces on the kit during its transition between substantially horizontal movement to substantially vertical movement. In an effort to correct this problem, a cylindrically configured idler roller was rotatably mounted between walls of the kit at this transition point. However, it was found that the idler roller had a tendency to resist rotation because of the relatively low coefficient of friction presented by the processing liquid coated surface of the sheet material. Thus, the cylindrical idler roller had a tendency to cause the processing liquid on the sheet material to build up at a point immediately before the sheet material moved into engagement with the cylindrical idler roller. Further, the idler roller would cause the residue of the processing liquid and any which had dripped onto the sheet material during the time that the sheet material was not moving to be spread transversely on the sheet. Some processing liquid flows off the edges of the sheet material during the retraction process. Such transverse spreading causes undesirable leakage from the kit and the deposit of the processing liquid on the journals of the idler roller, thus increasing its resistance to rotation. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize the transverse migration of the processing liquid on the strip of sheet material when it is retracted into the kit.